disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disney Princess Films
These are the Disney Princess films in order of release. Official Gallery Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs(Diamond Edition 2009).jpg Cinderella-Movie-Poster-cinderella-7790339-580-859.jpg Disney's_Sleeping_Beauty_-Diamond_Edition_Poster.jpg Walt-Disney-Posters-The-Little-Mermaid-walt-disney-characters-34301569-1000-1458.jpg Beauty and the Beast Movie Poster.jpg Aladdin Movie Poster.jpg Pocahontas Movie Poster.jpg 513PCT8QM5L._SY445_.jpg The-Princess-And-The-Frog-poster.jpg Tangled Movie Poster.JPG Brave Movie Poster.jpg Moana official poster.jpg Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Princess: Snow White *Prince: The Prince (Prince Florian) *Villain: The Evil Queen (Queen Grimhilde) Cinderella *Princess: Cinderella *Prince: Prince Charming *Villain: Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella Sleeping Beauty *Princess: Aurora *Prince: Philip *Villain: Maleficent, Maleficent's Crow, Maleficent's Goons The Little Mermaid *Princess: Ariel *Prince: Eric *Villain: Ursula/Vanessa, Flotsam, Jetsam, Shark (Glut) Beauty and the Beast *Princess: Belle *Prince: Beast (Prince Adam) *Villain: Gaston, LeFou, Townspeople Aladdin *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin *Villain: Jafar, Iago, Guards Pocahontas *Princess: Pocahontas *Prince: John Smith *Villain: Ratcliffe, Ratcliffe's Forkers, Lumberjacks, Miners and Pluggers Mulan *Princess: Fa Mulan *Prince: Li Shang *Villain: Shan Yu, Shan Yu's Army The Princess and the Frog *Princess: Tiana *Prince: Naveen *Villain: Dr. Facilier Tangled *Princess: Rapunzel *Prince: Flynn Rider *Villain: Mother Gothel Brave *Princess: Merida *Prince: N/A *Villain: Mor'du Moana * Princess: Moana * Princes: * Villains: Tamatoa, Kakamora, Te Ka Unofficial Disney Animation Studios Bambi *Princess: Faline *Prince: Bambi *Villain: Hunter, Hunter's Dogs, Ronno Alice in Wonderland *Princess: Alice *Prince: N/A *Villain: Queen of Hearts Peter Pan *Princess: Wendy, Tinker Bell *Prince: Peter Pan *Villain: Captain Hook and The Pirates Lady and the Tramp *Princess: Lady *Prince: Tramp *Villain: Si, Am The Sword in the Stone * Princess: N/A * Prince: Arthur * Villain: Madam Mim The Aristocats * Princess: Duchess * Prince: Thomas O Malley * Villain: Edgar Robin Hood *Princess: Maid Marian *Prince: Robin Hood *Villain: Prince John The Rescuers *Princess: Bianca, Penny *Prince: Bernard *Villain: Madame Medusa The Black Cauldron *Princess: Eilonwy *Prince: Taran *Villain: The Horned King 101 Dalmatians * Princess: Perdita * Prince: Pongo * Villain: Cruella De Vil The Great Mouse Detective * Princess: N/A * Prince: Basil of Baker Street * Villain: Professor Ratigan Oliver & Company *Princess: Jenny Foxworth *Prince: N/A *Villain: Bill Sykes The Lion King * Princess: Nala * Prince: Simba * Villain: Scar, Hyenas The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Princess: Esmeralda *Prince: Phoebus *Villain: Judge Claude Frollo Hercules *Princess: Megara *Prince: Hercules *Villain: Hades Tarzan *Princess: Jane Porter *Prince: Tarzan *Villain: Clayton Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Princess: Kida *Prince: Milo *Villain: Rourke Lilo & Stitch *Princess: Lilo Pelekai, Nani Pelekai *Prince: Stitch, David Kawena *Villain: Jumba, Pleakley and Gantu Frozen * Princess: Anna, Elsa * Princes: Kristoff * Villains: Hans Pixar Animation Studios Toy Story * Princess: Bo Peep * Prince: Woody, Buzz Lightyear * Villain: Sid, Sid's Dog (Scud) A Bug's Life *Princess: Atta, Dot *Prince: Flik *Villain: Hopper Toy Story 2 * Princess: Jessie * Prince: Woody, Buzz Lightyear * Villain: Stinky Pete Monster, Inc. * Princess: Celia Mae * Prince: Michael " Mike " Wazowski, James P. " Sulley " Sullivan * Villain: Randall Boggs, Henry J. Waternoose III Finding Nemo * Princess: Dory * Prince: Marlin * Villain: Darla, Seagulls The Incredibles * Princess: Mrs. Incredible (Elastigirl), Violet * Princes: Mr. Incredible * Villains: Syndrome Cars * Princess: Sally Carrera * Prince: Lightning McQueen, Mater * Villain: N/A Ratatouille * Princess: Colette Tatou * Prince: Alfredo Linguini * Villain: Chef Skinner WALL-E * Princess: EVE * Prince: WALL-E * Villain: N/A Toy Story 3 * Princess: Jessie, Barbie * Prince: Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Ken * Villain: Lotso Cars 2 * Princess: Sally Carrera, Holley Shiftwell * Prince: Lightning McQueen, Mater * Villain: Inside Out * Princess: Riley, Joy, Sadness, Disgust * Prince: Jordan, Anger, Fear * Villain: N/A Finding Dory * Princess: Dory * Prince: Marlin, Hank * Villain: N/A Cars 3 * Princess: Sally Carrera, Cruz Ramirez * Prince: Lightning McQueen, Mater * Villain: N/A Incredibles 2 * Princess: Mrs. Incredible (Elastigirl), Violet * Princes: Mr. Incredible * Villains: Evelyn Deavor Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy * Princess: Gamora * Prince: Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Villains: Ronan the Accuser, Ayesha, Ego The Living Planet, Thanos Elena and the Secret of Avalor * Princess: Elena, * Prince: N/A * Villain: Shuriki Black Panther * Princess: Shuri * Prince: T'Challa * Villains: Erik Killmonger * Unofficial Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Princess: Minnie Mouse *Prince: Mickey Mouse *Villain: Pete = * * The Muppet Movie *Princess: Miss Piggy *Prince: Kermit the Frog *Villain: Doc Hopper Doug's 1st Movie *Princess: Patti Mayonnaise, Judy Funnie *Prince: Doug Funnie *Villain: Bill Bluff The Little Mermaid II *Princess: Melody *Prince: N/A *Villain: Morgana, Undertow Recess: School's Out *Princess: Spinelli, Gretchen *Prince: T.J., Vince, Mikey *Villain: Dr. Phillium Benedict Peter Pan II: Return To Neverland *Princess: Jane *Prince: Peter Pan *Villain: Captain Hook and the Pirates * Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time * Princess: Kim Possible * Prince: Ron Stoppable * Villain: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Kiligan, Bonnie Rockwaller (future version) Teacher's Pet: The Movie *Prince: Spot the Dog *Villain: Dr. Ivan Krank The Incredibles * Princess: Mrs. Incredible (Elastigirl), Violet * Princes: Mr. Incredible * Villains: Syndrome Wreck-It Ralph * Princess: Vanellope von Schweetzope * Princes: Wreck-It Ralph * Villains: King Candy Mulan II *Princess: Ting-Ting, Su, Mei *Prince: Ling, Yao, Chien-Po *Villain: Knaves Cinderella III * Princess: Anastasia * Prince: * Villain: Lady Tremaine, Drizella Kim Possible: So the Drama * Princess: Kim Possible * Prince: Ron Stoppable * Villain: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Erik Enchanted *Princess: Giselle, Nancy *Prince: Edward, Robert *Villain: Queen Narissa Princess Protection Program *Princess: Rosie Gonzalez *Prince: N/A *Villain: General Kane Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension *Princess: Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Prince: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Agent Perry, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Villain: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (alternate version) Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess *Princess: Sofia, Amber *Prince: James *Villain: Cedric Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni *Princess: Star Butterfly *Prince: Marco Diaz *Villain: Toffee/Ludo The Nutcracker and the Four Realms *Princess: Clara *Prince: N/A (the Nutcracker is not a love interest) *Villain: Sugar Plum Fairy Television Shows 'Official' The Little Mermaid TV Show *Princess: Ariel *Prince: Eric The Aladdin TV Show *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin Phineas and Ferb * Princess: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Princes:' 'Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Agent Perry * Villains: Dr. Heniz Doofensmirtz Sofia the First *Princess: Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Belle, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Mulan, Tiana, Pocahontas, Ariel, Anna, Elsa *Prince: N/A Tangled: The Series * Princess: Rapunzel, Cassandra * Prince: Flynn Rider * Villain: Unofficial The Mickey Mouse TV Show *Princess: Minnie Mouse *Prince: Mickey Mouse *Villain: Pete Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Princess: Minnie Mouse *Prince: Mickey Mouse *Villain: Pete Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV) * Princess: N/A * Prince: Pooh * Villain: N/A My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Princess: Darby * Prince: Pooh * Villain: N/A The Pixie Hollow Games *Princess: Tinkerbell *Prince: N/A *Villain: Vidia The Muppet Show *Princess: Miss Piggy *Prince: Kermit the Frog *Villain: N/A Star Wars: Ewoks *Princess: Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Prince: Wicket W. Warrick *Villain: Morag, Dulocs Dinosaurs *Princess: Charlene Sinclair *Prince: Bobby Sinclair *Villains: Richfield, The Demon Doug *Princess: Patti Mayonnaise, Judy Funnie *Prince: Doug Funnie *Villain: Roger Klotz, Bill Bluff Pepper Ann * Princess: Pepper Ann, Nicky Little * Prince: Milo Kamalani Recess * Princess: Ashley Funicello Spinelli, Gretchen Gloria Grundler * Prince: TJ Detweiller, Vince LaSalle, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald * Villain: Dr. Phillium Benedict The Hercules TV Show *Princess: Megara *Prince: Hercules *Villain: Hades The Weekenders * Princess: Lor McQuarrie, Tish Katsufrakis * Prince: Tino Tonitini, Carver Descartes The Legend of Tarzan *Princess: Jane *Prince: Tarzan *Villain: Coming Soon Kim Possible *Princess: Kim Possible *Prince: Ron Stoppable *Villain: Draken, Sheego, Duff Kiligan, Monkey Fist, Professor Dementor, Señor Senior Sr. and Señor Senior Jr. The Replacements *Princess: Riley Daring *Prince: Todd Daring *Villain: Dr. Skorpius Phineas and Ferb * Princess: Candace Flynn * Princes: Jeremy Johnson * Villains: Sofia the First *Princess: Sofia, Amber *Prince: ??? *Villain: Cedric Bear in the Big Blue House * Princess: Shadow, Flutter, Ojo, Luna * Prince: Bear, Tutter Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Princess: Kendall Perkins * Prince: Clarence "Kick" Buttowski Gravity Falls * Princess: Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Candy Chiu, Tambry, Pacifica Northwest * Prince: Dipper Pines, Stanford Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Robbie Stacie Valentino, Xyler and Craz * Villain: Bill Cypher, Gideon Gleeful (formerly), gnomes Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja * Princess: Heidi Weinerman * Prince: Randy Cunningham * Villain: The Sorcerer, Hannibal McFist Wander Over Yonder * Princess: Sylvia * Prince: Wander * Villain: Lord Hater, Commander Peppers Lilo & Stitch the Series * Princess: Lilo Pelekai * Prince: * Villain: STITCH! (STITCH Anime:Stitch zutto saikō no tomodachi) * Princess: Yuna Kamihara * Prince: Stitch * Villain: Captain Gantu, Delia Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Princess: Star Butterfly, Jackie Lynn Thomas * Prince: Marco Diaz * Villain: Ludo, Toffee Elena of Avalor * Princess: Elena,Isabel * Prince: * Villain: Sequels/Prequels/Other Official Cinderella II *Princess: Cinderella *Prince: Prince Charming *Villain: Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Prudence Cinderella III *Princess: Cinderella *Prince: Prince Charming *Villain: Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia The Little Mermaid III *Princess: Ariel *Prince: N/A *Villain: Marina del Ray Belle's Enchanted Christmas *Princess: Belle *Prince: Adam *Villain: Forte Belle's Magical World *Princess: Belle *Prince: Adam *Villain: N/A Aladdin II *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin *Villain: Jafar Aladdin III *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin *Villain: Forty Thieves The Lion King 1 1/2 *Princess: Nala *Prince: Simba *Villain: Hyenas Pocahontas II *Princess: Pocahontas *Prince: John Smith, John Rowlfe *Villain: Ratcliffe Tangled Ever After *Princess: Rapunzel *Prince: Flynn Rider *Villain: N/A Frozen 2 * Princess: Anna, Elsa * Prince: Kristoff * Villain: TBA Ralph Breaks the Internet *Princesses: Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Vanellope, Anna, Elsa and Moana Unofficial Bambi II *Princess: Faline *Prince: Bambi *Villain: Ronno The Tinkerbell Movies (Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure, Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Secret of the Wings) *Princess: Tinkerbell *Prince: Terrence Lady and the Tramp II *Princess: Lady, Angel *Prince: Tamp, Scamp The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Princess: Esmerelda, Madellaine *Prince: Quasimodo, Phoebus *Villain: Sarousch Tarzan and Jane *Princess: Jane Porter *Prince: Tarzan Atlantis: Milo's Return *Princess: Kida *Prince: Milo Disney Live Action Reimaginings Maleficent (2014) * Princess: Aurora * Prince: Philip * Villain: King Stefan Cinderella (2015) * Princess: Cinderella * Prince: Kit * Villain: Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, the Grand Duke Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Princess: Belle * Prince: Beast * Villain: Gaston, Townspeople Aladdin (2019) * Princess: Jasmine * Prince: Aladdin * Villain: Jafar, Iago Mulan (2020) * Princess: Mulan * Prince: Chen Honghui * Villain: Xian Lang, Bori Khan The Little Mermaid (TBA) * Princess: Ariel * Prince: Eric * Villain: Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (TBA) * Princess: Snow White * Prince: Florian * Villain: Queen Grimhilde Owned by Disney Star Wars Franchise (formely by Lucasfilm Ltd.) * Princess: Leia Skywalker Organa Solo * Prince: Hans Solo * Villain: Darth Vader Thumbelina (formely by 20th Century Fox) * Princess: Thumbelina * Prince: Cornelius * Villain: Mrs. Toad, Grundel Toad, Berkeley Beetle, Ms. Fieldmouse, Mr. Mole Anastasia (formely by 20th Century Fox) * Princess: Anastasia * Prince: Dimitri * Villain: Rasputin * the toutle tiara princess: hayden prince: austin villain: aaron Trivia *Tangled was originally going to be a sequel to Enchanted, where a girl in the real world is turned into Rapunzel and Rapunzel is turned into a squirrel. See Also *List of Disney Princesses *List of Disney Princes *List of Disney Princess Villains Category:Lists Category:Films Category:Films with Sequels Category:Films with Prequels Category:Sequels Category:Prequels